


Journal of a wandering paladion

by bramblefae



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblefae/pseuds/bramblefae
Summary: An in character journal of my dnd character. :) (I'm not using dates for 2 reasons. 1) Kal doesn't give a crap about things like that, and 2)I don't want to hold our group to any particular schedule. :)





	Journal of a wandering paladion

I love the sea. But no matter how deeply I love her, there is something about the smell of land that fills me with hope, with joy. So, here I am, on the weather deck, leaned against the main mast, writing in the light of Selune. I got some ribbing from Jo and Vonatia for not playing cards tonight, but I wanted to enjoy the air one last time this voyage.

I’ve told the captain and most of the crew that I’d be leaving the ship when we get to Waterdeep. The captain told me that I’m welcome aboard any vessel she’s running-I’m very grateful for that. I think the other fellows don’t believe me. Maybe the call of the sea will prove too much for me, but I think I can do far more good in a place like Waterdeep.

I don’t know if I want to settle down forever in one place, but I do know that I am meant to lead a useful life. I’ve been to Waterdeep several times over the last few years, and I see the juxtaposition between the nobility and their overblown focus on what they think they’re supposed to love, and the poorer folks who love simply and find joy in everyday things. I think *that* is the kind of life worth striving for.

Anyway, I should try to get some sleep, I wager we’ll pull into the docks by tomorrow afternoon. I hope the Yawning Portal is still in business, I remember them having a good ale. Not too watered down and I’m pretty sure it isn’t horse piss, which is more than I can say for some other establishments I’ve been in.

~K


End file.
